


One Night

by Ace Of Hearts (huntingmyths)



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Cloud Strife, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/Ace%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: “You obviously didn’t notice how he was eyeing you.” Sephiroth looked up at the redhead in confusion. Obviously he was mistaken. “He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. Plus, I know something that will make you like him even more.”Sephiroth frowned in confusion as Genesis leaned over to whisper in his ear. He could feel the tickle of the commander’s breath against his ear as he heard the words, “He’s looking for a sub.”





	One Night

Sephiroth frowned as he walked down the streets of Sector Zero, heading to a new club that had popped up a few months previous. He had gone to a club with Angeal and Genesis only once before and it wasn’t an experience he wanted to relive. But it wasn’t just his two best friends who had said good things about this place. A lot of his SOLDIERs went there on occasion and even some of the Turks.

He saw a line wrapped around the building, a frown on his face. How exactly did they expect him to get into the club with so long of a line? He would be waiting in line for hours and would be lucky to get in within five minutes.

“Yo!” He looked up to see Reno, causing him to frown. What was the Turk doing there? “General Hotness, just go to the door and they’ll let you in.”

“I don’t-”

“Your name’s on the list, yo. Just go up to them and they’ll let you right in.”

Sephiroth frowned, but walked up to the door to find a man with a clipboard. He looked at the SOLDIER briefly before unhooking the velvet rope and letting him walk in without a word.

He walked in to find that it was the same as dance clubs that he had seen on TV as well as the one he had been dragged to previously. There were people dancing on the floor as well as sitting at tables along the edge and up on the balcony overlooking the dance floor.

As soon as he saw Zack’s profile leaning against the bar, he instantly made his way over. Perhaps he could help Sephiroth find Angeal and Genesis or he would be someone who Sephiroth could stand to be around without feeling extremely awkward.

“C’mon, Teef,” Zack said as he looked at the bartender, who merely shook her head. “Just one?”

“I believe she said no, Zack,” Sephiroth stated, causing the younger man to spin around in surprise. “You wouldn’t be giving this woman a hard time, would you?”

“Of course not.  Hey, what are you doing here anyways? You never come out clubbing.”

The bartender shook her head again as she said, “This is why he said no more. You have no filter when sober and even less when you’re drunk.”

“Hey!”

Sephiroth’s eyebrow arched at her words, ignoring Zack. He’d heard a rumor around the SOLDIER floor that there was a bar that had alcohol strong enough to bypass their high metabolism. Hojo had even seemed curious about it, though he was never able to get his hands on the substance.

A cell phone behind the bar began ringing, getting the woman’s attention. She answered it, immediately asking, “Are you actually going to come help me tonight?”

Sephiroth attempted to give her privacy, looking around to try and spot Genesis’s red hair in the crowd. It seemed as though he wasn’t on the dance floor, which was surprising. The last time, it had been nearly impossible to get the man off the floor.

The woman put the phone down, smiling at Sephiroth as she said, “I never introduced myself. My name’s Tifa.”

“Sephiroth,” he responded with a quirk of his lips.

She grabbed a bottle of something and poured it into a shot glass on the counter between them, saying, “On the house.”

“I don’t-”

“From the owner.”

“How come he gets-?”

“Cloud reiterated on that call that I can not give you anymore alcohol.”

Sephiroth perked up, recognizing the name. He looked at Zack, asking, “Your friend who dropped out before the SOLDIER exams? He’s the owner of this place?”

Zack laughed, scratching the back of his head before saying, “Hey, you were coming to meet up with Angeal and Genesis, right? I’ll show you where they are.”

Sephiroth noted the change of subject as he grabbed the shot glass, holding it up in cheers to Tifa as he let himself be led away. They made their way up to the second floor, Sephiroth noticing another rope blocking a second flight of stairs with a Turk standing guard this time. The Turk in question nodded to Sephiroth in greeting, but didn’t say anything.

Sephiroth saw Angeal and Genesis both sitting in a corner with a girl who was dressed in pink and had long brown hair that was pulled back. He had never met her before, but it was obvious that his two friends knew who she was as Genesis was leaning over, whispering something in her ear that was making her laugh.

“You made it,” Angeal said as the two youngest of the First Class SOLDIERs walked over. “This is Zack’s girlfriend Aerith.”

Sephiroth nodded at her as he slid into the booth-style bench. Zack sat down on the other side of the girl, putting the drink in front of her.

“No luck convincing Tifa?” Aerith asked with an amused tone.

Zack just huffed as he said, “Apparently Cloud doesn’t want me to have fun.”

“Can you blame him?” Genesis asked.

Sephiroth listened to the bickering between the two as he looked around at everyone on this floor. He didn’t recognize most people, though he did notice Scarlet sitting a few tables over as well as Rufus Shinra walking up the stairs and slipping past the Turk at the stairwell. What was upstairs, Sephiroth wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“What do you think so far?” Angeal asked.

Sephiroth hummed as he said, “It’s certainly interesting. Definitely a place that I would expect you and Genesis to frequent.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that you’re predictable.”

Genesis scowled at Zack before a soft voice next to Sephiroth asked, “Is there a problem here?”

The silver haired general turned to see a man with spiky blond hair with his arms folded across his chest. He was dressed in a tight black tank top with a silver wolf design - he recognized it from the website as the symbol that represented the club - and a pair of earrings that matched. His muscles were straining against the fabric, looking as though the shirt might rip at any moment.

He swallowed as he continued to stare at the man, unable to look away as he heard Zack say something in response. There was something about him that drew Sephiroth to him.

“Seph.” He tore his attention away from the blond to shoot a glare at Zack for using that stupid nickname he insisted on. “If you don’t want your shot, can I have it?”

“Not a chance,” the blond said. His voice was quiet but the warning was there. “I will tell them not to let you in again, Zack.”

“Aw, come on, Spike. What about best friend privileges?”

“That’s why Aerith is allowed in here. You’re merely her plus one.”

Sephiroth turned his attention back to the blond who gave him a small smile as he said, “I have to go check on the bar.”

“We’ll go with you,” Aerith said, nudging Zack to get up. “I want to go dance.”

Zack just groaned as he was pulled away, the blond shooting a knowing look at Sephiroth, causing the general to turn away quickly. He was glad that his hair was long enough to hide the light dusting across his cheeks.

He heard Genesis snickering and Angeal chuckling softly, causing him to look up at them. They both gave him knowing looks, neither of them having to say anything. They both knew that Sephiroth was interested in the stranger, not that he would do anything about it. He was too awkward and the two of them had been the only ones he had ever been with before. He liked being with them, but he always felt as though he was intruding on their relationship even if they constantly denied it.

“Shut up,” he muttered, staring down at the small shot in front of him.

“Don’t be like that,” Genesis said with a playful smirk in his voice. “It’s about time you showed interest in someone other than myself and Angeal.”

“It’s not like I’ll see him again,” Sephiroth muttered.

“Why not? He’s here nearly every night.”

“Genesis leave it alone,” Angeal scolded, reaching out to touch Sephiroth’s hand. “But Genesis is right. If you want to come out with us more frequently, he is here.”

“I do find him appealing,” came the quiet admittance. “But I don’t think he-”

“You obviously didn’t notice how he was eyeing you.” Sephiroth looked up at the redhead in confusion. Obviously he was mistaken. “He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. Plus, I know something that will make you like him even more.”

Sephiroth frowned in confusion as Genesis leaned over to whisper in his ear. He could feel the tickle of the commander’s breath against his ear as he heard the words,  _ “He’s looking for a sub.” _

His breath hitched at those words, certain he’d heard them wrong. There was no way someone like that was single, let alone looking for a submissive. It was no secret to the two commanders that he was submissive in bed. They’d played around with BDSM and he’d found that he really liked the aspect of being controlled, while also being taken care of. If he was…

He felt a hand on his crotch, making him even more aware of how turned on he was. Genesis’s fingers pressed against it as he asked, “Do you need some help with that? I’m sure he would be more than happy to-”

Sephiroth’s hand gripped the redhead’s wrist as he said, “Don’t start if you won’t finish.”

Genesis smirked as he said, “Let’s go home then. We can come back another time.”

Part of Sephiroth was disappointed at not seeing the blond again before they left, but he silently promised himself that he would go back there soon as he drank the shot and got out of the booth.

**

Sephiroth walked up to the bouncer who nodded and let him in without a word. It had been three weeks since he had last been to the club as he’d been out of town on a mission that he’d been reluctant to accept. He knew that he could have pushed it off on the others, but it gave him some time alone to think to himself. Unfortunately, every time he thought about the blond, he would find himself turned on by the thought of being dominated by him.

“Welcome back,” Tifa called out to him with a smile as he walked over to the bar.

“Can I just have a beer this time?” Sephiroth asked her.

She handed it to him, saying, “I’ll start a tab for you. Just make sure it gets paid before you leave for the night.”

With a nod, he took the bottle and headed upstairs. He sat down at one of the booths, noticing Reeve this time at the club. The man was talking with the blond who was wearing a suit this time. The blond nodded, glancing around before his bright blue eyes met Sephiroth’s, the general staring in shock as he realized that the eyes had the same mako shine as a First Class SOLDIER. Knowing he had the same strength turned him on even more than before.

The blond smirked before turning back to his conversation, leaving Sephiroth staring down at the bottle in front of him silently.  The general fought to keep his emotions in check as he sipped at the beer. He checked his watch, seeing that Genesis and Angeal weren’t supposed to be there for another hour.

“Expecting someone?” the familiar voice asked, making him jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine,” Sephiroth assured him, glancing up through his bangs. “I’m meeting Angeal and Genesis here.”

“Do you mind some company while you wait?”

Sephiroth hesitated before nodding once.

The blond smiled at him before turning and walking away. Sephiroth couldn’t help the disappointment he felt as he watched the man walk away. He knew he shouldn’t feel like that - Hojo would be furious if he knew that Sephiroth was upset at being rejected.

Ten minutes and thirty-six seconds later - Sephiroth would deny timing it under the threat of death - the blond came back with a bottle in hand and an apologetic smile on his face. The suit was gone and he was back in the tight tank top that had Sephiroth’s mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry.

“I apologize for the wait.”

“It’s not a problem,” Sephiroth quietly said.

“We were never introduced the last time. I’m Cloud Strife.”

“Sephiroth, though I’m sure you already know that.”

Cloud gave him a smile as he said, “Obviously. How else would my bartender know to give you a shot the last time you were here?” Sephiroth couldn’t stop the heat rising in his cheeks. “I’m joking, by the way. Everyone with the mako glow in their eyes, I have her give a shot of the SOLDIER special.”

He just nodded in understanding, unsure of what to say in response.

“Are you normally this talkative?”

“Yes,” came the answer along with a small smile.

Cloud smiled back as he said, “You look better when you smile.”

“It doesn’t look…?” Sephiroth had always been told that he looked like an idiot - Hojo’s words - when he smiled so he tried to hide it whenever possible.

“You look good with a smile. I don’t’ know who told you otherwise, but they’re obviously blind.”

Sephiroth smiled a little more as he asked, “Are you normally this straight forward?”

“Why are you so curious?” Cloud asked, staring him down, his eyes glowing brightly. “What about me has your attention?”

“Genesis,” Sephiroth said before swallowing thickly. He couldn’t believe he was admitting it. “He said that you were… that you were looking for a -”

“Seph! Cloud!”

Sephiroth flinched at Zack’s voice, glancing over to see a the youngest First Class SOLDIER grinning at them. He heard Cloud sigh from next to him. At least he wasn’t the only one who was frustrated with him. He would make sure to get back at Zack with paperwork on Monday.

“Hey, Zack,” Cloud said politely. “If you leave us alone, you can go tell Tifa that I said you could have a drink tonight.”

Zack looked at Cloud incredulously even though he made a comment about being back and heading back to the stairs. Sephiroth watched as Cloud took out his phone and pressed a button before showing Sephiroth that it was turned off.

“Tifa won’t believe him unless I confirm it.”

Sephiroth chuckled as he said, “That’s a pretty cruel way to make him leave.”

“I wanted to hear what you had to say. Especially when I think I know what it is.”

Sephiroth bit his lip as he muttered, “Genesis said that you were looking for a submissive.”

“And if I am?”

He swallowed thickly, lowering his gaze. He wasn’t sure he could bring himself to say what he wanted. He had never asked for it before, unsure of how to even approach someone about it. Would Cloud laugh in his face or would he reject him? After all, who would want a cat eyed freak as a submissive?

Cloud finished his drink before leaning in and whispering, “Text me your answer.”

He placed his hand on the table before standing up and walking away just before Genesis and Angeal walked up the stairs. Sephiroth glanced down to see a business card on the table. He pocketed it, a faint blush on his cheeks as his two friends came over to the table.

“You’re certainly here early,” Genesis said, sitting down next to the silver haired man. “And blushing? Thinking naughty thoughts of our blond club owner, are you?”

“No,” Sephiroth denied, refusing to admit the truth. “I was talking to him just before you got here.”

“Really? And what did you talk about.”

Sephiroth just rolled his eyes, sipping at his beer that was now warm. He sighed, setting the bottle down before Genesis stole it to drink it. At least Genesis would enjoy the drink, though Sephiroth now wanted to leave. He wanted to go home and think things over. Think how to tell Cloud what it was he wanted.

“Sephiroth?” He looked at Angeal. “Are you alright? You seem distracted.”

“Of course he is. He was sitting right next to his crush.”

He nodded, unsure of how to explain himself to his friends. He didn’t even know how to explain it to himself. He could feel the card burning a metaphorical hole in his pocket. He wanted to know how to explain it so he could explain it to Cloud and that was the entire problem.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Sephiroth quietly asked, “Can we leave? I want to tell you both, just… not here.”

“Come on, Gen,” Angeal said, moving to stand up.

“But we just got here.”

“We can come back. I want to know what’s on Sephiroth’s mind.”

Genesis huffed, but got up as well, saying, “You owe me a drink next time.”

They made their way downstairs to find Zack still trying to convince Tifa that Cloud said he could have a drink. Sephiroth looked around before noticing Cloud leaning against the wall in a dark corner, a smirk on his lips as he watched the interaction between the two. When he noticed Sephiroth watching him, the smirk turned into what Sephiroth thought was an actual smile, his eyes glowing even more than normal.

“Seph?” He turned to Genesis in question. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Sephiroth agreed. “Give me a moment.” He walked over to the bar next to Zack. “Tifa.”

“Will you tell your friend that no means no?” Tifa questioned.

Sephiroth looked at Zack and said, “Leave her alone.”

“But Cloud-”

“No, Zackary.”

The younger First huffed, turning and walking off. Sephiroth smiled at the bartender before he felt a hand on his lower back. He tensed, preparing to do something about it when he heard the soft voice say, “You didn’t tell her.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me to,” Sephiroth mumbled.

“Can I get a glass of the special, Tif?” Cloud called. Once the bartender nodded and turned away, he leaned closer to Sephiroth and whispered, “Good job not telling her. Now, did you figure out what you wanted to say?”

“No, sir,” he muttered, his cheeks heating up as he realized what he’d said.

Cloud chuckled softly as he said, “I look forward to what you have to say.”

He took the glass and walked off before Sephiroth reluctantly turned to meet up with Angeal and Genesis who were both waiting near the door. He was just glad that the only ones who could see the faint flush were other SOLDIERs. It didn’t stop Genesis from teasing him once they were away from the queue though.

“So,” Genesis said once they were in Sephiroth’s apartment. “What did you and Cloud talk about?”

Sephiroth sighed as he admitted, “Not much. I… I brought up what Genesis told me the other night when we were there.”

“What part?” Genesis asked. “I told you a lot of things.”

“Th-that he was looking for a s-submissive.”

The two older men stared at him in surprise as he lowered his gaze to hide the blush on his face. He knew that they were judging him and he was waiting for them to scold him. He knew that it had been a stupid thing to say, but he enjoyed Cloud’s company and the blond didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he had been interested if the expression on his face was any indication.

“I was joking with that,” Genesis said. “I didn’t think you would actually say something.”

“He… he didn’t deny it. He asked what if he was and then you guys showed up.” He swallowed thickly. “I-I want to be his submissive. I just… how do I tell him something like that?”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Angeal asked with a smile. “Just tell him what you told us. He has eyes for you as well, that’s obvious just from watching you both earlier.”

“What if he changes his mind? What if our limits don’t-?”

Genesis sighed as he stared at the younger man, saying, “Get your laptop.”   


“Why?”

“Because if I have to hear you whine about him, I’m going to blow.”

Sephiroth scowled, but didn’t say anything as he walked to get his laptop. If he responded, it would end in a fight and Genesis wouldn’t talk to him for days. And he was curious as to what the redhead wanted with the laptop.

As soon as Sephiroth brought the laptop over, Genesis pulled up a blank document and separated it into two columns with the titles “Soft Limits” and “Hard Limits”. He stared at the titles blankly, unsure of what this was for.

“Remember when we discussed what you’re willing to try?” Angeal asked, obviously understanding what this was for. “When we first asked you to join us?”

There was a hesitant nod. They were doing it again, but for what purpose? What did this have to do with Cloud?

“This way you can show him the list and see if you’re compatible.”

It suddenly dawned on Sephiroth that Genesis wasn’t trying to be rude. It was his way of telling Sephiroth that he wanted to make sure the younger man was safe without saying it. Though why Genesis could never just come out and say things like this, he didn’t understand.

“Blindfold and silks,” Genesis said with a teasing smirk as he typed the words on the laptop. “Bondage.”

Sephiroth’s face flushed as he felt the blood rushing down his body. Genesis didn’t have to say everything as he was typing it.

Three hours later and multiple explanations that made all three of them blush - Sephiroth still didn’t understand why people would be turned on by some of those things that Genesis mentioned - they had a list that stated what Sephiroth was willing and unwilling to do and even some things that he was willing to try.

“Now you can show this to Cloud and he can see if you’re compatible.”

“But what if he-?”

“You can’t live off of what ifs.” He looked at Angeal, opening his mouth to argue. “You can’t live off of what ifs when it comes to dating just as you can’t during battle.”

He nodded, even if he was still a little confused by that explanation. “Thank you for your help. The both of you.”

“No problem,” Genesis said. “At least now I don’t have to listen to your whining.”

Sephiroth threw a pillow at Genesis the same time Angeal smacked his shoulder. The redhead scowled, hitting Angeal with the pillow before throwing it back at Sephiroth.

“Sorry I ruined your night,” Sephiroth said, looking at Genesis.

The crimson dressed man shrugged in response, getting up as he said, “It was either go with you or spend the night with the puppy bothering us.”

“Goodnight, Sephiroth,” Angeal said with a smile. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sephiroth nodded in response, watching them leave before he went into his bathroom, turning on the shower. He stepped into the hot water, letting it run down him as he gripped his own erection. His eyes closed as the image of Cloud towering over him while he knelt filled his mind. He moaned softly as he stroked himself, imagining that it was Cloud’s fingers.

“Sir,” he moaned out as he came against the shower wall.

He stayed where he was, leaning against one of the walls as the water continued to run down his body. His breathing came out in soft pants as he thought about what he had just done. He could only hope that Cloud would want him.

**

Sephiroth walked down the hall towards Lazard’s office, hoping to speak to the director about leaving early for the day. He had finished his paperwork and it was Friday so there wasn’t much else to do. Besides, if he could get to the club early, he could talk to Cloud before he became busy.

“I am very much aware of the situation,” came a familiar voice that made Sephiroth’s heart jump into his throat. “But it’s not going to stop it.” There was a pause. “I believe you have someone who needs your attention, Lazard.”

“Enter.” Sephiroth swallowed before walking into the office. “Sephiroth, good to see you.”

“I can come back,” Sephiroth said, glancing at Cloud before looking away once their eyes met.

“Nonsense,” Cloud refused. “We were just finishing up.” He stood up, nodding to Lazard. “I expect you’ll inform those who need to be?”

Lazard nodded before Cloud walked out of the room, his fingers brushing against Sephiroth’s as he passed. The silver haired general hesitated for a moment before saying, “I apologize again for intruding, Director. I didn’t realize you were in a meeting.”

“It’s fine,” Lazard sighed. “The conversations with Cloud never go anywhere. What was it you needed?"

“I was hoping I could take the rest of the day off.”

Sephiroth fought to keep a blank face as the Director stared at him before he leaned back and motioned for him to go. “Go on. Take the weekend off. If a problem arises, I’ll have one of the others take care of it.”

Sephiroth nodded, saluting the man before leaving. He closed the door behind him before jumping in surprise as he noticed Cloud leaning against the wall. The blond man smirked at him as he asked, “The entire weekend off? You wouldn’t have any plans, would you?”

“Would you mind accompanying me to my office?”

The blond motioned for him to lead the way. The two walked in silence as Sephiroth’s brain tried to focus on what he wanted to say to Cloud once they were inside the office.

Once the door was shut behind them, Cloud walked over and sat on top of the desk, asking, “What did you want to talk about?”

“Why do you think-?”

“You asked to speak with me in one of the most private places in the building,” came the answer without hesitation. “Did you figure out the answer?”

Sephiroth stared at Cloud for a long moment before he finally whispered, “I-I want to be your sub-submissive.”

There was a hum as Sephiroth looked at the ground. His heart sunk at the sound, sure that Cloud was going to turn him down. After all, who would want a General who got off on being controlled? Who would want someone who didn’t know social cues like everyone else in society?

Fingers touched his cheek, causing him to startle as Cloud’s voice filled the room. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He looked into the light blue eyes, unsure of what to say. “Have you ever submitted to anyone before?”

“A-Angeal,” he stuttered out.

There was another hum before an order of, “Kneel,” came out of Cloud’s mouth. He didn’t even take notice of his body following the direction given until he found himself staring up at the Dominant.

“Good boy.” Sephiroth felt himself melt at the combination of the praise and the fingers stroking through his hair. “I want you to do something for me tonight.” Sephiroth whimpered, knowing he would do anything the blond asked. “I want you to come up with a list of what you will and won’t do and bring it to me tomorrow.”

“I-I did last night,” Sephiroth breathed. “Genesis and Angeal helped me. I-it’s on my laptop.”

“I want a printed copy.”

“I-I don’t have a printer and someone could see and-”

“Shh,” Cloud hushed him from his rambling and panic, the fingers still stroking the long silver locks. “Can you ask Angeal to do it for you?” Sephiroth hesitantly nodded in agreement. “If he’s in his office, call and ask him.”

Sephiroth bit his lip as he reluctantly got up and went to his desk where his PHS was sitting. He grabbed it and dialed Angeal’s number, hoping that the dark haired man was in his office and not in a meeting.

_ “Sephiroth?” _

“Could you print something and bring it to my office?”

_ “You can’t-?” _

“You have your own printer. It’s the… the document we were looking at last night.”

There was a brief pause.  _ “I’ll bring it by shortly.” _

As soon as the line disconnected, Cloud said, “You’re doing so well.”

Sephiroth gave him a small half-smile as he sat behind his desk. As soon as Angeal came in, the First Class noticed Cloud and smiled at him as he handed Sephiroth the papers.

“Thank you,” Sephiroth said, barely able to keep his voice from cracking.

Angeal just nodded as he said, “Hello, Cloud.”

“Angeal,” Cloud replied as he sat on Sephiroth’s couch. “I hope we’re not interrupting your work.”

“Not at all,” Angeal assured the blond. “Take care of him.”

Sephiroth opened his mouth, though Cloud nodded in agreement before he could say anything. The oldest SOLDIER walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sephiroth made sure to walk over and lock the door before taking the paper over to Cloud to look at.

“Sit next to me,” Cloud softly said.

He did as he was told, sitting next to the bar owner as the man looked over the list. He hummed softly at a few of them, but didn’t say anything good or bad. The silence had Sephiroth panicking as he thought that he should have changed a few of the items on the list.

“It looks good,” Cloud said with a smile. “I want you to go home and change. I’ll meet you at the club in three hours, though you’re welcome to come earlier. You’ll go to the Turk guarding the stairs to the third floor in exactly three hours and he’ll direct you to my office. If you arrive earlier, you’re welcome to enjoy the club, but do not drink the special. Understood?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Cloud smiled at him as he folded the paper, sticking it inside the pocket of his suit jacket. “I’ll see you soon, Sephiroth.” As an afterthought, he added, “Don’t touch yourself either. That’s something I want the pleasure of doing.”

He watched Cloud leave before he collapsed on the couch with a sigh of defeat. He lay there, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before going to Angeal’s office two doors over. He didn’t know what else to do but Angeal would know better than he would.

“Cloud left?” Angeal asked as Sephiroth walked in.

“He said to meet him in three hours,” Sephiroth answered. “He wants me to change my clothes, but I don’t know…”

Angeal watched him for a moment before saying, “Ask Genesis for a solid t-shirt and keep those pants you’re wearing.”

“I-”

“You’re going to have a panic attack if you don’t. Gen won’t tease you about it, I promise you.”

“If he does?”

Angeal smiled as he said, “I’ll take all your missions for a month.”

Sephiroth reluctantly nodded. “Fine.”

The silver haired man turned, walking out of the office and to Genesis’s. He felt as though he were heading back to war. If he was honest, it pretty much was when it came to the crimson general. Genesis could be cruel and had no problem with throwing fireballs at whoever he thought deserved it. He also was a loyal friend and a hopeless romantic who would hopefully let Sephiroth borrow a shirt.

Knocking on the redhead’s door, Sephiroth slowly opening it as he peered in to check for any fireballs. As soon as the coast was clear, he slipped in, closing the door behind him. He noticed a stack of paperwork on the desk as Genesis was laying on the couch reading a book.

“Your paperwork is done I presume?” Sephiroth questioned.

“Yes, _mother_. Did you need something?”

“Angeal sent me,” Sephiroth said, his voice lowering. He noticed Genesis’s attention on him once he said those words. Or perhaps it was his tone of voice, shaking for the first time since he’d known Genesis. “I-I need a plain shirt that it’s a dress shirt. I’m supposed to be at the club to meet Cloud.”

Genesis stared at him as he asked, “Did you tell him?” A single nod was the only response. “Come here.”

Sephiroth walked further in as Genesis walked over to another door that Sephiroth knew was a closet. They all had one with a few changes of clothes incase there was a mission they had to go on last minute. Apparently Genesis also had some casual clothes in his if his reaction is any indication.

A plain black shirt was handed to him as Genesis ordered, “Try it on.”

Sephiroth unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the t-shirt on. He looked awkwardly at the redhead, who nodded in approval.

“How long do you have until you have to be there?”

“Two hours and twenty-seven minutes.”

“Go take a shower and wear that with your leather pants.”

“Thank you, Genesis.”

Genesis just nodded, making a shooing motion.

Sephiroth made his way to his apartment, going straight to taking a shower. He stood under the water, trying to keep his mind focused on the shower itself. He knew that Cloud wouldn’t know whether or not he touched himself. But he also knew that he wanted to do whatever it took to make Cloud happy. He just wanted to show that he could be good for Cloud even before they did anything.

He quickly got out of the shower before he could change his mind and started drying his hair. He would bring a hair tie with him incase Cloud wanted his hair pulled back. He wanted to be ready for whatever Cloud wanted him to do.

As soon as he had an forty-five minutes left, he made his way towards the club. It took about fifteen minutes to walk there, Sephiroth trying to keep a steady pace and not rush. If he was there too early, he would have nothing to do but let his mind wander and he didn’t want to do that because he would forget to keep track of the time.

“Hey,” Tifa said with a smile as soon as she saw him. “You’re here early. I don’t normally see you for another two hours.”

“I’m supposed to meet someone here,” Sephiroth replied.

“Do you want a drink while you wait? You look like you could use one to help calm his nerves.” Sephiroth nodded, watching as she pulled out a glass and the ‘special’. “This should help.”

“Beer,” he quickly said. “Just a beer.”

“Oh, Cloud said I should offer you some of this.”

Sephiroth frowned at that, wondering why he would tell Sephiroth not to drink it while telling Tifa to give him some. A test, perhaps, to make sure that he would listen to what he was told?

“Sorry,” Sephiroth apologized. “I want to be sober while I’m having my meeting.”

“Not a problem,” she assured him with a smile as she pulled out a bottle and popped the lid off. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Sephiroth muttered, taking the bottle and walking up to the second floor.

He went to the table that had quickly become his, Angeal, and Genesis’ and sat down, watching to see who was going up to the third floor. So far, it didn’t seem as though there was anyone who was going past the Turk. Then again, not very many people where there yet, even less on the second floor.

He pulled out his PHS, checking the time as his knee bounced under the table anxiously. Hearing footsteps, he glanced up to see Cloud talking to the Turk, though Sephiroth couldn’t hear what he was saying. The blond walked past the table, not even glancing as Sephiroth as he went through another door that Sephiroth wasn’t sure about.

When the blond came out a minute before Sephiroth had to go over to the turk, the silver haired man swallowed thickly. The younger man smirked, stopping by Sephiroth as he lowly ordered, “Come with me.”

The man nodded, standing up as he finished the last sip of his beer before following Cloud. He was led directly past the Turk, glancing around to see as though it looked like he was walking up a stairwell of a building in the slums. It was nothing but brick up until they reached the third floor where a hallway split off into a handful of doors that potentially led to rooms.

Cloud walked to one of doors at the end of the long hallway, opening it and motioning it for Sephiroth to walk in. The silver haired man swallowed thickly as he stepped into the room. It was different from when he was with Angeal and Genesis in their bedroom, even though there was a bed against the corner.   


“You can have a seat on the bed if you would like,” Cloud said.

Sephiroth jumped, startled at the voice momentarily before he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the blond. He didn’t know what to say or how to react.

“Angeal put a note at the bottom of the page,” Cloud explained. “He said that you don’t safeword when you need to?”

He internally cringed at those words. He knew why Angeal had put that at the bottom, could remember in great detail when he didn’t safeword when he became uncomfortable.

“It was my first time,” Sephiroth muttered. “I didn’t know…”

Cloud nodded, walking over and sitting next to him as he said, “You know what your limits are now, correct?”

The silver haired man nodded before he watched the blond grab a pillow off the bed and set it on the floor. He stared at the pillow, having a feeling he knew what it was for, his heart beating in his ears. The anticipation was killing him.

“Kneel on the pillow,” came the order.

Sephiroth moved as fluidly as he could onto the pillow, his knees resting on the soft cushion. He stared up at Cloud, watching the nod and smile of approval. He felt his own awkward smile spreading across his lips.

“You will use the safe words Red, Yellow, and Green for tonight,” Cloud softly informed him. “When I ask you how you are, you will tell me one of those three colors. Do you know what they stand for?”

“I can assume.”

“Then tell me.”

Sephiroth swallowed, lowering his gaze to his fingers that were fiddling in his lap as he softly answered, “Green means I’m good to continue. Red means to stop everything and… yellow means to slow down?”

“Correct.” Sephiroth could hear the sound of footsteps before hand was in his hair. “If I get any hint of you not correctly informing me of what you are feeling with those colors, I will stop immediately. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” he breathed out, feeling the soft tug.

“Good.”

The fingers pulled away before Sephiroth felt Cloud reaching around to grab his wrists. He gently pulled them back and tied them together with a piece of silk fabric.

“Do  _ not _ tear it,” came the order.

Sephiroth trembled in anticipation at the promise behind those words, swallowing thickly as he stared directly in front of him. He hadn’t been told he couldn’t look around, but he knew that he always had to be reminded by Angeal to not look.

“Aren’t you curious what I’m doing?” Cloud asked with an amused tone.

“Angeal always has to remind me not to look,” Sephiroth admitted. “I want to be good for you.”

“Then you can be good for me and keep your eyes on the mirror in front of you.” Sephiroth’s gaze rose to stare at the mirror that he hadn’t noticed before which covered the entire wall. He met Cloud’s gaze, watching the blond smirk before he moved his gaze to focus on staring at his own eyes. “Good boy.”

He felt a shiver down his spine at those words, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks at the words.   
“Now tell me, Precious. Why do you prefer the silk?”

The silver haired general licked his dry lips before admitting, “I like the soft feeling of it. It’s not something found in war like the roughness of rope.”

He watched out of the corner of his eye in the mirror as the blond nodded in understanding.

“And the blindfold? What do you like about wearing one?”

He felt himself shift at the words as he saw a blindfold waiting for him in Cloud’s hands.

“I-it helps me focus on the touches,” came the whispered answer. “Lets me slip easier into… Angeal calls it subspace.”

They went through every item on the list of what Sephiroth would do. Cloud listing an item and having him explain why he liked it. By the time they were finished with the list, he could feel himself straining in his leather pants. He hadn’t even been touched and he was already harder than he could ever remember.   
Cloud untied the silk, resulting in a disappointed whine escaping Sephiroth’s throat. The blond merely chuckled softly as both hands were placed on Sephiroth’s shoulders. Mako blue met green in the mirror as Cloud ordered, “Take off your shirt and I’ll tie your hands back up with the silk.”

He couldn’t move fast enough to get the t-shirt off, letting Cloud take it from him and fold it quickly. He watched as the shirt was placed on the edge of the bed, his body trembling in anticipation as Cloud’s hands found their way back to his wrists. The silk was quickly tied once again, Cloud giving him time to adjust to his wrists being bound again.

“So beautiful,” Cloud whispered, his lips against Sephiroth’s ear again as his fingers ghosted down the other man’s arms. “I’m going to enjoy tonight very much.”

A shiver went down Sephiroth’s spine, a trembling breath escaping his lips as he watched every movement in the mirror. He watched as the fingers started tracing his abs, working their way up towards his nipples.

“I was going to blindfold you,” came the soft words. “But I want to see your eyes as you drop into subspace.”

“Sir,” escaped his lips, coming out in a soft moan. “Please…”

“What color?” came the question as the fingers pinched his nipples.

“Green!” he gasped out. “Green. Please more.”

The fingers left, leaving him panting and Cloud hadn’t done anything to him besides asking questions and playing with his nipples. If he was with Angeal and Genesis, he would be horrified - Genesis would make fun of him probably - but he was more embarrassed than anything else. He could feel the heat in his face and down his chest, but he wasn’t sure if that was arousal or embarrassment.

“Such a good boy,” Cloud said, meeting Sephiroth’s eyes with a smirk on his face. “Tell me what you want, Precious.”

“More, sir. Please… Please, more.”

“Be more specific.”

Sephiroth whimpered, shifting as he felt his wrists flexing. He forced his muscles to still as he continued to stare at the mirror, though he wasn’t really seeing it anymore. His eyes were out of focus as he focused on nothing but the touches - lack of now - from Cloud.

“T-touch me,” he choked out.

Cloud just hummed as he untied the silk before moving Sephiroth’s hands in front of him to tie them again. Sephiroth watched in the mirror, his eyes on Cloud’s backside. He unconsciously licked his lips as he continued to watch.

“Can you stand up?”

Sephiroth tried to stand up, but wasn’t steady on his feet. He let Cloud lead him onto the bed, laying him down on it. He stared up at the blond, his eyes on the younger man. He shivered as he felt the fingers ghosting down his chest while his legs were straddled.

“You’re such a good boy,” Cloud said, his fingers teasing along Sephiroth’s hip bone. “I think you deserve a treat.”

“Please,” came the gasping voice.

The fingers undid the button on his pants, tugging the leather pants down. He watched the smirk on his face as he asked, “No underwear?”

“Want to… be ready…”

“Looks like you are,” Cloud said, eyeing Sephiroth’s erection. “What color, Precious?”

“G-green.”

There was a hum before he was instructed, “I want you to stroke yourself. As soon as I say the word ‘now’, you will remove your hand immediately. Understood?”

Sephiroth whimpered as he nodded, his hand moving to wrap around his cock. He gasped at the heat of his hands wrapped around it, back arching up off the bed. He wanted so badly to cum, even though he knew better without even being told. He moved his hand up and down, jacking himself off.

“Now,” Cloud ordered just before Sephiroth came.

The hand jerked away, the silver haired man choking out a sob as his frustration showed through. He had been so close and Cloud had said that he would give him a treat. What kind of treat was this where he was being denied?

“Again,” Cloud ordered.

Sephiroth was kept on the edge for what felt like an eternity. He was sweating and panting heavily as he continued to stare at Cloud - he’d been directed to watch Cloud when he’d closed his eyes after the third time - hoping for release soon.

“You’re doing so well, Precious,” Cloud said as the silver haired man continued to stroke himself. “This time, I don’t want you to stop. Keep going until you cum. You have my permission.”

As soon as Cloud said that, Sephiroth felt himself cumming harder than he had before. 

When he came to, Cloud was wiping him down with a damp cloth. He stared up, a little confused as he hadn’t remembered the cloth anywhere in the room or Cloud getting up to grab it.

“How do you feel?” Cloud asked.

“Tired, but good,” came his answer, his throat sore.

Cloud gave him a small smile as he reached over for a bottle of water, helping prop him up so he could drink it. The silver haired man stared up at him, closing his eyes as he sighed softly.

“You’re not hurt?” Cloud asked.

He shook his head. “No. Thank you for tonight, Sir.”

“The scene is over. You can call me Cloud again.” Sephiroth nodded, opening his eyes again. “I’m impressed with how good you were.”

“T-thank you.”

“Do you want something to eat?”

Sephiroth shook his head, hesitating before he asked, “Will you lay with me?”

Cloud grabbed his phone before laying down next to Sephiroth. He pulled the silver haired man into his arms as they lay there, Sephiroth enjoying the closeness of the touch.

“Would you want to do this again?”

Sephiroth rolled over to stare at Cloud, searching for some sort of tell. He wanted so badly to say yes, but he didn’t know if it was what Cloud wanted.

“I’m asking because I want you to be my submissive. No one else’s.”

Sephiroth blinked out tears as he nodded in agreement, burying his face in the blond’s chest.

He felt fingers running through his hair to relax him. Maybe this was a good thing, the good thing that Angeal and Genesis had promised was waiting for him outside of the two of them.


End file.
